


Onboard Briehine's Ship

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tales of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alterations to the Sith Warrior story, F/M, Try to be funny, and dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: There is an untold tale of the time during the Old Republic, a dark and inspirational story of the rise of evil untold and the ones who stood tall to stop it.





	Onboard Briehine's Ship

Upon first coming across Vette when he was brought down to place judgement upon some prisoners earlier on in the day, Briehinne actually admired her for her inability to still anger the jailer even after receiving her shocks from her collar. Briehinne himself was never really one for the prejudice of aliens that the Empire held for them. He was brought up in a powerful Sith family on Dromund Kaas and they had many alien slaves, but he never once treated them with any hostility. He often would steal left overs from dinner and would feed as many of the slaves he could, especially the younger ones. If he didn't have enough, he would sneak back into his mansion and grab some more food. This was why he was sent to Korriban in the first place, to try and discipline him. However, he was hardly disciplined considered he harvested such power that not even his parents were aware of. He brushed through his trials with ease with the only difficulty being taking on Overseer Tremel, the man he admired the most and looked up to as his true father since he considered his birth father an absolute bastard. After defeating, he convinced Tremel just to surrender his hand and leave Korriban to go into hiding.

There was only one that Briehinne wanted dead at this moment and that was his new master Darth Baras. He force the young Sith acolyte to try to kill Tremel and took pleasure in torturing Vette, but he was still needed. Baras was overseeing Briehinne's progress and could influence the Dark Council's decision to make him Sith or not. So for the time being, Briehinne had no choice but to follow his "master's" wishes. For now, it was having Vette help Briehinne navigate through the tomb of Naga Sadow.

Briehinne, upon entering Vette's cell, approached her in a threatening manner so he wouldn't tip the jailer off to think the acolyte was a softie. Vette was terrified of the towering Sith stalking her. When he was standing over her, pinning her to the wall, he whispered to her, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I want you to be terrified of me like I might kill you. You help me, I can guarantee your freedom. Do you understand?"

Still terrified of him, she only softly nodded to him. He grabbed her by the back of her neck by the collar and ordered her out. When they in the hall, Briehinne grabbed her by the arm and pull her closer and whispered to her again, "Don't say anything until we get to the tomb."

It was indeed a quiet trek to the tomb and he was still trying to be rough so he wouldn't get any suspicion from anyone, but he was too afraid of hurting Vette. The young Twi'lek girl was so short and frail compared to his slender and muscular stature. One could imagine that she was terrified being next to him, but he was hoping that's what it looked like. They finally entered the tomb and began to trek through the catacombs, fighting off any rival acolytes that came their way. Another acolyte that rivaled Briehinne closely, Vemrin, was also waiting.

In their fight, Vemrin threw Briehinne to the wall, incapacitating him. Vette fired her blasters at the Sith, missing him narrowly. Vemrin turned his attention to her and was ready to charge her, but Briehinne was back in the fight and hit Vemrin in the back of his head, killing him. Vette stood in terror, realizing she could have been killed by a very Sith acolyte. Briehinne looked up at her and saw her standing in fear.

"Vette?" he called out running for her. She was about to collapse in shock when he held her tightly. "Vette, are you okay?"

"H-He was looking right at me." she moaned. "He was going to kill me."

"But I wasn't going to let him." Briehinne said as he lowered her so she could rest for a moment. He then turned his attention to her shock collar and began picking at the latch for it, growling, "I'm taking this damn thing off you!"

After it was off, he held the collar and the switch in his hand. Giving it his all, he threw them against the wall, shattering them. Vette looked in awe at the sight of a Sith freeing her. She thought he was just messing with her before, but now she could see he was being truthful before. After dealing with horrific Sith after horrific Sith, this was just something else. A Sith actually just freed her.

"W-Why did you do that?" Vette asked perplexed.

"I promised, didn't I?" Briehinne said as he helped her back to her feet. "You've brought me this far. You are free."

Vette had no words for what had just transpired. This tall posh Sith just gave her freedom. Just like that, no threats, not even the slightest hint of distrust that she would turn on him and shoot him in the back. He just let her go, like that. She was finally free and she could just run. But...

* * *

Trials were over and Baras ordered Briehinne back to Dromund Kaas. Vette wanted to stick it out for the rest of the trial and help her new Sith master. After their orders, they left Baras' office and Vette commented, "How do you think the fat man does in battle?"

Briehinne looked down at her and said, "He probably hasn't been in a fight in decades. His heart would probably burst if he even reached for his lightsaber."

Vette lightly chuckled to his comment, telling him, "You're not like any other Sith I've come across."

"What did you expect when you first met me?" Briehinne asked out of his curiosity.

"Well, you're tall, handsome, posh and have the look of someone born with a silver spoon shoved up your ass. Yet here you are, cracking jokes at your boss' expense, freeing little ol' me from slavery and being awfully sweet for someone from the Empire. Why is that?"

Briehinne should have known that his questionable attitude would raise some question with his new Twi'lek companion, but he figured she deserved an explanation.

"You would think that being the child of a Sith family, I'd be like every other one that you'd meet." he said to her. "But when I was younger, I found a Holorcon of Light. It changed me so much and I'd like to think it was for the better."

"What about the Empire?" Vette asked him. "What about the Sith?"

"What about them?" Briehinne pondered her question. "Well, I'm a child of the Empire, so that's my allegiance. The Republic try to hold onto what little control they have for their people, not realizing that they will fail someday. There will come a time the Empire will have control over the galaxy. Will we see it? Probably not, but I like the idea. And the Jedi's code is far to strict. No emotion, no passion? What kind of life is that? Protecting people could be okay, but that's only if it's those you deem worthy. Loved ones, allies, friends, I'll give my life for them."

"Where do I fit?"

Briehinne raised his eyebrow to Vette after she asked him that. She looked up at him with a look of severe questioning.

"We just met, Vette." he told her. After he said that, she just scoffed. He knew that she must felt under appreciated for all that she had done, but, "But, you've proven yourself, Vette. I'll count you as a friend."

She was about to comment, but he wrapped his arm around her, pulled her into him and began to playfully rub his fist on top of her head. As the two continued to their shuttle for the Imperial Fleet, Briehinne continued to be playful with her, the two chuckling all the way.

* * *

 

Their pick up of the carbonite prisoner didn't go as well since there was an ambush of two mercenary groups waiting for their prize. One group was lead by a young hooligan while the other was lead by a complete and utter moron. Both Vette and Briehinne looked at each other in annoyance at the two completely bickering over the prisoner. Briehinne decided to break up the fight the only way he knew.

"I'll kill you and eat you all raw!" he shouted over their fighting. That was enough to scare them off and when the harbor master commented on the joke, Briehinne replied, "I wasn't joking."

By this point, everyone, including Vette, was terrified of the Sith. The tone in which he replied gave a serious feel that would probably had Baras himself quivering. With that, the docking crew hurried to get the carbonite ton a lift and have it delivered to the citadel as soon as possible.

Briehinne and Vette left the docking bay and entered their lift back to the upper levels. In the lift, Vette was looking up at her Sith friend in fear. He gave her a small glance down at her, saying nothing. After a few seconds of silence, the Sith and Twi'lek burst out into hearty laughter.

\---

"I will not be denied!" Baras growled as he shocked his prisoner.

Returning from their mission, Briehinne and Vett returned to see Baras torturing his prisoner. Upon hearing his screams, Vette jumped back in terror. She watched his body contort as the lightning surged through his body.

"I didn't know bodies could bend like that." she groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Look away, Vette." said as he moved in front of her to block her vision so she would see. She gripped his robe as he spoke with Baras, thankful that he was blocking her sight. She could smell the burning flesh from the prisoner and it was nauseating. She was even more thankful that Baras sent them off to another mission into the jungles to Grathan's estate. With that, the two left for the taxi platform.

When the taxi took off out the gate of Kaas City, Briehinne growled, "That sadistic bastard! Vette, I'm so sorry you had to see that!"

"Thanks for blocking me, Brie." she said. "And it's okay. We didn't hear the screams until we were in his office."

"Yeah well, that fat old man just loves to push your buttons, I just know it. I'll get him for you." he said with a wink. She mischievously smiled at him. The events in Baras' office behind them, they flew off towards Grathan's estate to complete their mission.

\---

Coming back from the mission, Vette and Briehinne could hear screams coming from Baras' office, but this time they were his own. Vette commented that he must be out of snacks, Briehinne chuckling at her joke. They enter and he starts screaming again, Vette jumped behind Briehinne in fear of the Sith Lord's roar as he stood before his prisoner.

"Okay, I'm officially scared." Vette shakily commented as she peaked over Briehinne's shoulder.

"I cannot break him!" Baras screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Is there a problem, master?" Briehinne asked, a smile on his face. Vette thought he must be nuts to ask such a question.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Baras screamed as he turned to his smiling apprentice. "Obviously, there's a problem!"

Even in the face of his angry master, Briehinne kept on smiling. Vette kept hiding behind Briehinne, hiding her own smile. She knew this was his way of getting back at Baras like he promised.

At this point, Baras gave the duo their next mission and off they went. In their speeder, the two broke out into loud laughter.

* * *

Baras got the information he needed from the Republic prisoner he had about the threat to his operations and ordered Briehinne and Vette off to find the padawan of Jedi Master Noman Karr. Briehinne thought about what he was told about this padawan and thought that this could be an advantage. He still had his desire to kill Baras, a plan he kept secret even from Vette, and he needed as much back up as possible. Baras would defiantly want Karr and his student dead, but that wasn't Briehinne's desire. He should get as many people on his side so he thought he could convince them to side with him. It was almost foolproof, he just needed to find them.

Until then, he had to do the old man's bidding and eradicate Baras' spies on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa that this Jedi threatened to expose. The young Sith decided to go to Balmorra first. It was here that Baras ordered to seek out Malavia Quinn.

Upon first meeting the young Imperial soldier, Briehinne's impression of him was that he seemed too uptight and too by the book. A Sith of Briehinne's style wasn't one for by the book, but he decided to be polite with the young man. Quinn was a soft spoken young man, possibly the same age as Briehinne, with a slender face that was blanketed in a five o'clock shadow with two moles on his left cheek. He was dressed in standard Imperial regalia and stood with a strong posture. He could sense some hostility towards Baras from the young man, so it's possible that he had his second ally in his crusade against Baras. He just had to see.

Off on their first mission on the wartorn planet, Briehinne looked around at the planet, taking in its hostile environment, his type of place. He was curious about Vette's thoughts about the planet, but when he looked down at her, she was looking away, almost looking bashful.

"Vette, are you alright?" he asked her.

"What?" Vette chirped as she woke from her trance. "Oh, I-I'm fine!"

"You sure? You were pretty quiet in there and that's not like you. I was gonna ask you your thoughts on the planet."

"Oh he's fine."

"He? Vette, I didn't know you knew about the gender of planets." he joked with a slight smirk.

"What? Didn't you asked about Quinn?"

Briehinne paused for a moment before saying, "No, I asked you about the planet."

"O-Oh, it's okay."

"You sure? Vette are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah!" Vette threw her hands up. "I mean, it's not like it could get any worst."

"Vette, you're not making any sense. Do you want to go back to the ship and get some rest?"

"No I'm fine!" she pulled his hand and ordered, "C'mon, the sooner we finish the mission, the sooner we can get back!"

Briehinne was perplexed by Vette's odd behavior. She had her own personality, but this was just too odd to deal with. She just out of the blue started to act so strange after meeting Quinn. And why didn't she think he was asking about Quinn when he asked about the planet?

 

 

 

 

No...

 


End file.
